Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews
by britiyb
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. More details inside though.
1. Chapter 1

Britiyb: Hi everyone and welcome to Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews

Britiyb: Hi everyone and welcome to Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews!

Sierra: Today we only have myself,

Hanon: Sierra,

Sierra: Err… they kind of probably already know my name Hanon… well, anywho, as I was saying, today we have Britiyb, Hanon and me.

Hanon: But next time we'll have Sierra, Lucia, Rina, Kaito, Britiyb, Coco, and me.

Britiyb: So ummm, shouldn't someone have done the disclaimer?

Sierra: Oh yeah! I'll do it! Britiyb does not own any of the Pichi Pichi Pitch characters, Pink Hanamori does… and even if she wanted to, because he is an anime character, Britiyb also cannot marry Kaito.

Britiyb: Jee, thanks Sierra.

Sierra: Your welcome!

Hanon: Question!

Britiyb: Yes?

Hanon: Now what are we supposed to do?

Britiyb: Oh yes, please fans and viewers, comment by asking questions for the Pichi Pichi Pitch characters to answer.

Sierra: When will you put the next chapter up?

Britiyb: When I have at least two questions.

Sierra: Okay.

Hanon: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Britiyb: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter two of Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews

Britiyb: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter two of Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews!

Sierra: We're your hosts Britiyb, Sierra and Hanon!

Hanon: Don't forget Sierra, we also have Kaito, Lucia, Rina, Hippo, and Sara!

Sierra: Oh yeah! Hi guys!

Sara: Hi Sierra.

Kaito: Well anyways, Britiyb does not own Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pink Hanamori does.

Britiyb: Wow! He did it without me even asking him to! It's a Christmas miracle!

Lucia: Umm… It's not Christmas.

Britiyb: Yeah… I know… well anyway…

Rina: We'd like to thank Mirabelle456 and brianaheart1995 for sending in questions.

Britiyb: I know Mirabelle456!!

Hanon: She's your sister. Of course you know her!

Lucia: Well anyway Mirabelle456 asks:

Good idea!

Question for Kaito: Will you marry me?  
For Lucia: BACK OFF FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Kaito: Umm… I've kind of already sworn over my life to marry Lucia.

Britiyb: And if anything should happen to her, please let something happen to her, he'd marry me! Mwa ha ha ha!!

Hippo: Time for your question Lucia.

Lucia: First of all, how is this a question?

Sierra: Less questions more answers!

Lucia: Whatever. And second of all, as Kaito said, we've sworn to be soul mates.

Britiyb: And like I said if anything should ever happen to Lucia, I would be oh so happy to give Kaito an awesome relationship with myself!!

Sara: Time for brianaheart1995's question:

Okay here's a question if you haven't watched the show you probably wouldn't  
know what I'm talking about.  
In episode 39 or was it 38 or 40 oh well. Question to Kaito.

What where you thinking when Lucia said she wanted to have your baby?

Hahahahahahahahaha

Britiyb: I never got to watch that episode because before I got to it, pretty much all of the Pichi Pichi Pitch episodes had been taken off Youtube.

Hanon: Awww, that's sad.

Kaito: Why can't I just answer the question?

Britiyb: Because Lovey Dovey, I have to type out what you say, so if I haven't seen the episode, it's like you weren't even in it.

Rina: Well, that's all folks!

Sara: Be sure to send in more questions!

Britiyb: Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Britiyb: Zomg!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately!!!! I've been so busy!!!!

Hippo: Its okay Britiyb, I'm sure everyone forgives you!

Britiyb: Thanks Hippo. Anyway since I've gotten a lot of questions, I'm only able to do a few so this chapter won't get to long.

Hippo: Today we have ME!, Kaito, Rina, Coco, and Lucia

Rina: Britiyb does not own Pichi Pichi Pitch or any of the characters

Britiyb: Thanks Rina!

Hippo: First question is from Mirabelle456:

**MEANIE! I WILL MARRY KAITO!**

**Anyhoo, no questions from my gallery of questions right now. Sorry. Lovin it... or not...**

**YOU SILLY FOOL, I WILL BE THE ONE TO MARRY KAITO! NOT LUCIA! NOT BRITIYB! **

**ME!**

Britiyb: As you can probably tell, we cannot answer this question, but… I WILL MARRY KAITO!!!

Kaito: I should probably say this now, Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews are not held responsible for any broken hearted, Kaito lovin fans.

Coco: Next question is from RedPearlVoice. She writes:

**Here's a question for Rina.**

**Do you still like Kaito, even a little like Lucia does?**

Rina: I might…

(gasps throughout room)

…or I might not.

Britiyb: Is that even an answer?

Rina: Sure it is. It's a…well it's a Rina's…not too sure…how to…answer…

Kaito: I'm cool with that answer

Britiyb: Well if Kaito's cool with it, than everyone's cool with it!

Lucia: Next question is fr-

Hippo: From silverwings1986:

**here's a question for coco. what are your REAL feelings for lady bat?**

Coco: Lady Bat is good I guess…

Britiyb: Good enough, next question from RaiChia:

**Well...here's a question for Rina: Are you a tomboy??**

**For Lucia: How would you feel if your friends were against you being with kaito?**

**For Kaito: Rate yourself from 1-10. How hot are you?**

Rina: I don't think I'm a tomboy

Lucia: Well who cares what you _**THINK, **_and yes you are a tomboy. There is no one in the world that is more tomboyish than you lunatic.

Britiyb: A: Don't talk to Rina like that, B: No name calling allowed, and C: Just answer your question and just hope you are in the next chapter.

Lucia: I wouldn't care if my friends didn't like me being with Kaito, because have you seen his hot body?

Britiyb: Omg! Yeah!

Kaito: For my question, I don't know…

Britiyb, Lucia, Rina, and (for some reason) Hippo: 10,000!!!!!

Kaito: …we'll go with 10 I guess.

Britiyb: Omg! I was just on the internet Lucia, and Kaito is only a supporting character!!!

Lucia: No!

Britiyb: Yes!

Lucia: No!

Britiyb: Yes!

Kaito: Good-bye everyone!

Britiyb: If y'all want, tell us if you think it's fair that Kaito is only a supporting character. Bye for now!!


	4. Chapter 4

Britiyb: Hi everyone! Today we have Sierra again!!!! BTW, I have no idea where she was last chapter, but…Sierra come out!!!

Random Crow: Caw Caw Caw

Britiyb: Sierra? Sierra? SIERRA?

…Ummmm… IdonotownanyofthePichiPichiPitchcharactersortheJonasBrothersortheirsongs(you'llsee).

(Goes to search for Sierra)

Sierra: Hi y'all!! Today we have Lucia, Kaito, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina, Mosahira, and Coco.

Britiyb: Hi Sierra

Sierra: Hi

Hanon: First question is from Hermione'sBFF454. She writes:

**I have two questions! number one is for Luchia. ~ahem~ what was it like keeping ur identity as a mermaid from Kaito like? and second one is for Hanon.**

**Why do you love Nagisa? and two more questions. for rina. Why do you love masahiro. For Luchia. Why Do you love Kaito? a few more. for kaito. why do u luv luchia? and will u ever love me? Nagisa. Why do u luv Hanon? Masahiro. Why do u love Rina? Coco. WHY CANT U EVER FIND A BOYFRIEND?! That is all... bye.**

**BTW love this!**

Lucia: It was actually quite hard since of course I love I love him. OMG!!! Guess what Britiyb!! Gaito is related to Kaito!!

Britiyb: Really?

Hanon: Anyway, I love Nagisa because he is so cuuuuuuuute!!!!!

Nagisa: I thought I was hot

Hanon: You are?

Nagisa: Fine if you don't think I'm hot, we're through!!

Hanon: …

Britiyb: Well while Hanon and Nagisa sort this out, let's let Rina answer her question

Rina: Because well… He's the best thing that's ever happened to me!!

Everyone else: Awwwww!!!

Lucia: My question!!! Okay *cough cough* I love Kaito because well, he's so hot and funny and sensitive and hot.

Kaito: Thanks Lucia. Okay so I love Lucia because she beautiful. And my second question… First can _**I**_ ask a question?

Britiyb: Sure

Kaito: Why is it that everyone likes me?

Sierra: Because you're the hottest character on the show

Kaito: Okay, well, so for my next question, I know all you Kaito loving fans are beautiful, and if I wasn't in love with Lucia, then yes, I would date one of you, but since I'm in love with Lucia I can't, so I'm really sorry to break hearts. I love having so many fans though!!

Nagisa: I refuse to answer my question since I'm mad at Hanon

Britiyb: Okay… well Hermione'sBFF454, just to let you know, your question to Nagisa has been logged in my new official log book and will be answered next chapter.

Masahiro: Well I love Rina because apparently unlike Hanon and Nagisa, **WE** can get along, and Rina is so beautiful.

Coco: I can get a boyfriend … I just don't… want… one…

Everyone else (except Sierra): Riiiiight

Sierra: I don't believe you!

Britiyb: BTW, those two lines belong to Little Kuriboh not me

Sierra: Next question is from Mirabelle456:

**FOOL I WILL MARRY KAITO**

**And it's totally not fair that Kaito is only a supporting character. Kaito, why are you so hot?**

Kaito: Ummmm… Seriously what is with all these fangirls? Anyway, thanks for agreeing that I shouldn't be casted as a supporting character, and I don't know why I'm so hot.

Britiyb: I think it's because you're the fourth member of the Jonas Brothers!!

Kaito: Well, I know all their songs

Lucia: Let's hear one then.

Kaito: Okay ~hem hem~

**Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless**

**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**

**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again**

**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find**

Britiyb: ZOMG!!!!! You can sing, you're hot, AND (for those who couldn't see it) you can dance!!! All you need now Kaito, is for the JoBros to let you join, and black-brown hair and you're all set!!!!

Kaito: Cool!!

Coco: Shouldn't we do the next question?

Sierra: Coco will do it!

Coco: Our next question is from lucia-mermaid-95. She writes:

**Hello!**

**I read your story about Mermaid Melody (yes, the questions!)And I want give to you a question... can I?**

**Well, if it's OK, here is my question:**

**To Kaito: Please, say: I HATE MIKARU. Next say: I WILL GET MARRY WITH ALL MY LOVED FANS Thank you!!!!**

**One questions, can I send you a question again? In a time, I say...**

**Bye!!**

**Sorry for the bad English, I'm Spanish**

Kaito: Okay… I hate Mikaru… And apparently I will marry all my loved fans… why me?

Britiyb: You're hot, that's why. And anyways lucia-mermaid-95, thank you, I've always wanted to say how much I dislike Mikaru, but never had the courage, so again, thank you!!!

Hanon: Next question! Mo12341234 writes:

**Lucia how can you have dirty blonde hair as a human and beach blonde as a mermaid?**

**that's it for now!**

Lucia: That's actually a really good question. And the answer is I'm magical!!!!! I think…

Rina: ~sigh~ it goes like this Lucia, so you know how you change into a mermaid by getting wet, well if my calculations are correct, so does your hair.

Lucia: That actually makes sense!

Britiyb: Hey Lucia, did you know that the hippocampus that Hippo can turn into is an actual mythological creature?

Lucia: No I didn't! Wow Hippo's mythological!!!!!

Britiyb: …

Nagisa: I'd like to now, after listening to Kaito singing, answer Hermione'sBFF454's question to me on why I love Hanon. I love Hanon, because no matter what I can't get her out of my head.

Britiyb: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanon: Does this mean you forgive me?

Nagisa: Of course it does

(Hanon and Nagisa hug and kiss and run away to have a romantic dinner)

Masahiro: Next question from saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa:

**I have sum questione :3. Seira, is Taro or Gaito your dad? cuz everybody knows Sara's yur mom. and Rina... Did Masahiro...get u pregnant? XD. its in my fanfictions i just had to ask it... oh and Taro... r u gay?**

**I know. wierd questions.**

Sierra: I don't know who my daddy is, but can we celebrate, because this is my first ever chocolate dipped, candy coated question!!!

(celebration)

(celebration)

Rina: Masahiro didn't get me pregnant last I checked, but we could if you wanted us to!

Britiyb: …No thank you Rina. I'd love to read you're fanfictions though, saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa.

Sierra: Taro answer your question now. Taro? TARO?

Britiyb: Taro isn't here today so… Yes he's gay!!! *evil laugh*

(more celebration for Sierra's first question)

Kaito: Our final question this week is from BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice:

**NOT COOL DUDE! KAITO HAS TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER! AND 10,0 DOESNT EVEN COVER HIS HOTNESS! Question for Kaito- when u lost ur memory, how did it feel when Lucia came up to u and hugged u?**

**For Lucia- how did u feel when he lost his memory and pushed u away when he came back?**

Kaito: 2 votes for me being a main character, I'll put my hotness level to 50, and it actually felt like I was being attacked and weird since I couldn't remember her when Lucia hugged me

Lucia: I felt so upset when Kaito pushed me away.

(Lucia runs away crying)

Britiyb: Well there's only one more thing left to do…

(even more celebration for Sierra's first question)


	5. Chapter 5

Britiyb: YELLO! So... I realize it's been over a year now... SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry :( So before I start anything I have a superspecialawesome gameplan for y'all!

Siera: Ummm... what is with you talking weird Britiyb?

Britiyb: Hm? Oh... I DON'T KNOW! And now for the gameplan! Since I've racked up a lot of comments/questions, we are going to do about half of them and then tomorrow or the next day, I shall do the other half mmmmk?

Siera: Ok! Before anyone forgets, Britiyb does not own Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pink Hanamori does, nor does she own half her weird phrases, Little Kuriboh does! And on tonight's show we have ME! Britiyb, Gaito, Kaito, Lucia, Hanon, Taro, Nagisa, Masahiro, Mimi, Sheshe, Aqua Regina, Rina, Coco... and that's about it!

Kaito: Let's get down to business starting with the oldest unanswered comment/question. This is from Mirabelle456. She writes:

**For once, I'm not asking Kaito something.**

**Gaito: Why do you love wine and the colour black so much?**

Gaito: Um...

Britiyb: He likes wine because it is blackish, and he likes black because it is the basic colour of wine! NEXT COMMENT!

Gaito: I didn't answer...

Siera: Well then answer!

Gaito: I like wine because it tastes good, and I like black because it is the colour of... *evil laughter* EVIL!

Lucia: Um... Okay, next comment is from Mo12341234:

**Everyone asking questions involving kaito O.o cept me!Yay!**

**Anyhow Sierra what was it like getting being absorbed?**

Kaito: I'd just like to say that I totally understand where Mo12341234 is coming from with questions involving me. There is other people to ask questions to.

Britiyb: AWWWW! How modest! You and I should go on a date Kaito!

Kaito: ...

Siera: Anyways, I don't know what it was like... cause you know, I was kind of being absorbed and all... So sorry I can't answer your question better :(

Rina: Next question is from BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, who writes:

**So my question for Kaito is... Would u date me and only me if hipothetically...Luchia dissapeared? BTW ur hotness is not 50! It is way more!**

**BTW Luchia if u had to date Micheal the angel guy with the wings dudes or Gaito who would u date? and Nagisa...are u bipolar or something?and Taro and Hanon...u two are kinda messed up. Taro i think u should change ur name to Retardo! lol and Hanon i think ur kinda messed up becuz u like Retardo! and Kaito once again i vote that u should be a main character! And everyone who i insulted/complimented plz tell me what u think of my now! oh btw Seira I think we would be BFFs if we ever met each other! Bye for now! ~Gives Seira a hug and Kaito a kiss on the cheek~**

**? ? OMG This chapter is so awesome! Hurry with the next chapter! This story is amazing! I love it so much! ? ?**

**Peace cuz I'm outtie**

**~BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice**

Kaito: Um... you would definitely be on my list of choices to date. So far though if you are a nice person like you seem, you are up high in the list...

Britiyb: I agree with Alice though (I hope it's alright that I'm going to call you Alice) Kaito your hotness is about 123,456,789,001!

*Kaito leaves room*

Lucia: He'll be back! I would say though, that if I had to choose between the two, I would choose Gaito... because he looks like Kaito!

Nagisa: ... I would rather not answer my question if that is alright with you Alice...

Britiyb: Awww! Come on Nagisa! Don't make me break your kneecaps with a wrench! KIDDING!

Taro: Umm... If it would make the fans happy I will change my name to Retardo... But I don't see how my name makes me messed up...

Hanon: I like the name Retardo! And just because he is my teacher, doesn't mean that I can't like him...

Retardo: Um...

*Retardo leaves room*

Hanon: He'll be back.

Siera: OMG! I like Alice! I've never had an actual BFF before! And gotten a virtual hug! This is soooo exciting! I've got to go post this on facebook!

*Siera leaves room*

Britiyb: She'll be back... I don't think she even has facebook...

*Siera returns*

Siera: I don't have facebook... so I screamed to the world about my new BFF!

Britiyb: Well next comment is from saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa, who writes:

**i has a question 4 masahiro... you look like harry potter and sound like harry potter... r u harry potter? XD seriously. and u spellz the names wrong Brityb-chan. Seirra is acctually spelled Seira and Luchia as acctually spelled Lucia awesome stri tho. can we dare peeps? cuz I dare Mimi and Sheshe to FIGHT TO THE DEATH OVER A BAR OF CHAKOLET! and Nagisa... y do u hav blu hair. and Rihito. WHY THE ** DO U LOOK LIKE KAITO AND GAITO U COPY CAT!**

Masahiro: Uh, I don't mean to seem like a loser, but I have no idea who Harry  
Potter is...

*Britiyb runs out of room*

Masahiro: So I ca-

*Britiyb returns*

Britiyb: Here, watch this scene of Harry Potter now! And while he does that, I think maybe he is Harry Potter in disguise!

Masahiro: I'M NOT HARRY POTTER! I am however his non-wizard twin...

Hanon: Okay, so now we get to watch Mimi and Sheshe fight for a chocolate bar so let's clear this room of any breakables!

Britiyb: ok we have a chocolate bar, so... IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE MIMI! ALTHOUGH SHE IS YOUNG, SHE IS MEAN! AND IN THAT CORNER IS SHESHE! A BIG BALL OF EVIL! AND FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Siera: Due to many reasons, we cannot let people read about this fight... the main reason is that we don't want to give anyone nightmares. So please enjoy this... oh...

Britiyb: AND MIMI WINS THE CHOCOLATE! And now we must have a moment of silence for Sheshe... moment's over! Nagisa, answer!

Nagisa: Um... it is in the genes... My parents have blue hair so yeah.

Rina: Hey, Rihito's not here...

Britiyb: Yeah... So I will answer that question. Rihito looks like Kaito and Gaito because they are both so darn sexy and he wanted to be just as sexy!

*Gaito leaves room*

Siera: He'll be back!

Rina: Next we have The Singing Maiden who writes:

**Let's see =3...*pulls out list***

**Kaito: 6-9 years ago, when you saw Lucia (mermaid), what was the first thing that came to your head?**

**Nagisa: Were you the one who took the jellyfish keychain in episode 6 of Pure? Just to get close to Hanon perhaps?**

**Masahiro: If Rina ever leaves, would you fall for another girl? (*mummbles to**

**self* If you do, that SOO contradicts what you said in episode 20 in Pure)**

**Lucia: What is your thought on Mikaru? Both now and before.**

**Hanon: Do you love to intrude on people's romantic life?**

**Rina: Which is more important? Your Kingdom or Masahiro?**

**Aqua Regina: Is the foam turning curse (to me it's like a curse) real?**

**If you say yes, please skip question No.1 for the boys.**

**If no, move along~**

**Main boyfriends: Okay two questions, mostly to Masahiro and Nagisa. **

**1: Do you know that your girlfriend is a mermaid?**

**2: If you're girlfriend get to stay on *scribbles out* with you, would you marry them?**

**Main girlfriends: What is your reaction to that/those question(s)?**

**Seira: Do you like/love Mikeru?**

**...WoW! So many questions!~ Bye bye!**

Britiyb: Oh no! Kaito hasn't returned yet! ... What the... oh please no!

*EVIL music plays, Kaito enters with a weird grin on his face* (BTW I don't own what is about to come... thankfully)

Kaito: My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

(BTW again, that was Baby by Justin Bieber which I do not own)

Britiyb: WHY KAITO!

Kaito: That will get you to not like me anymore Britiyb

*Britiyb runs out of room crying*

*Retardo returns*

Siera: Kaito! How dare you make Britiyb cry! Now answer your question!

Kaito: Ok Ok! I thought 'Wow! A mermaid! That is so magical!'

Nagisa: ...Yes...

Masahiro: No I would not fall for another girl... at least not for at least a year

Lucia: ... um ... can I please just skip this question?

Siera: Um... sure I guess...

Hanon: Yes it is a lot of fun!

Rina: THIS IS NOT A FAIR QUESTION! But... I suppose my kingdom

Aqua Regina: Yes it is true... unfortunately...

Siera: Maybe I do, maybe I don't

Hanon: Oooh! Do you really like him... Teehee!

Siera: ... Don't know... Next question, which will probably be our last for now, because everyone but Coco, ME!, Kaito, and Gaito. So anyways CocoxLadybat writes:

***laughs maniacally.***

**Okays!**

**Coco: do you Love(!) him, coughladybatcough?**

**Meh! all I have right now. **

**Britiyb: Are me and Sara-chan the ONLY ones who DON'T fangirl Kaito on this show?**

Kaito: Before Coco answers, HURTFUL!

Siera: Well, I'm pretty sure there are a few others who don't fangirl Kaito.

Coco: Can I answer now? I have to go soon.

Siera: Fine

Coco: I might... but I mean he is a villain and even minor heroes have a thing about not falling for villains so... yep... that is my story and I am sticking to it! Well I have got to go! Bye!

*Coco leaves the room*

Gaito: I'm bored, bye

*Gaito leaves the room*

Siera: Well that's about all we have time for today! Until tomorrow or the next day, stay in school and all those good things

Kaito: Uh, Siera, can you help me apologize to Britiyb?

Siera: Can't, she just cried herself to sleep... SHAME!

Kaito: ...ok... Well, see ya people!

Siera: Bye! Shame Kaito, shame...


	6. Chapter 6

Britiyb: Welcome back everyone! Today we have Hanon, Lucia, Kaito, Siera, Gaito, Hippo, Sara, Rina, Masahiro, Coco, Karen, Noel, and Ladybat. So let's get this chapter started!

Coco: Britiyb does not own Pichi Pichi Pitch or any of the characters, Pink Hanamori does.

Britiyb: Thank you Coco :) So our first question is from loli-neechan, who writes:

**:) yay i remembered my password :D ^_^**

**anyway i hav sum questions [no duh!..ahem]**

**Hanon: How does it feel being the shortest? i mean sure u r taller than seira but u R older than her as well **

**Rina:Where do you buy your melon pudding? i wanted to try some but can't find them =/**

**Luccia: Why do you cry so much? i'm not sure if it's possible to**

**Kaito: if somone said u r hotness lever is BELOW 90, what'd u do?[cuz it's true XP]**

**lol that's what i have for now :3**

**K-ON SUPPORT _**

**and NAGATO YUKI's number 1 fan! ;)**

Hanon: Why do I get a hard question? Cause I mean, I don't know how I feel being the shortest, I feel... short.

Britiyb: Well... I think you should expand a little more, Rina's still thinking about where she gets her melon pudding

Hanon: Okay, I don't always like being the shortest, but sometimes it's a good thing.

Rina: I think that is good enough Hanon. I'm sorry loli-neechan, but I can't seem to remember where I get my melon pudding. I hope your not mad.

Lucia: That shouldn't count as her answer!

Siera: I think it is good enough, so answer your question!

Lucia: Fine. I cry a lot because I am an emotional person. And it is possible or I would not be able to cry a lot. So... *sob*

Siera: Wow! She even cries when answering a question...

Kaito: Ummm... I would do nothing really, because I don't really care how hot people think I am

Britiyb: Well YOU wouldn't do something, but I might do something...

Kaito: Oh, I see you've forgiven me

Britiyb: Yeah, well... next question is from Bella's Sister, who asks:

**Muhahahahaha! I love this story, btw.**

**And Kaito, I love you, but since I'm a nice person I won't start screaming and insist you marry me. You can thank me later.**

**But *cough* If Gackto/Gaito is available and comes back from the dead, ask him if he wants to go see a movie on Friday.**

**Oh, and to Hippo: What do you see in Yuri-san?**

Kaito: Thank you Bella's Sister!

Gaito: Well I'm guessing technically you meant the Friday after you wrote this, but I'm available next Friday if you're still interested!

Britiyb: You do realize next Friday is New Years Eve right?

Gaito: ...

Hippo: Anyways, I like Yuri because she is so cute and adorable and... :)

Hanon: OOOOHHH! Hippo likes Yuri! Hippo likes Yuri!

*Hippo runs out of room blushing*

Rina: He'll be back!

Britiyb: Um... that was sort of last chapter's gag...

Rina: Well now it's this chapter's as well. So next we have JustinneXD, who writes:

**Yo...I'll be original and not ask about love thingy or whatever...here are a few questions...**

**Number one, Is Gakto gay? Or is he just a boy who acts like a girl? Oh wait thats the same thing...NEXT!**

**Number two, If Kaito didn't exist, would all the fan girls die? *Grins***

**Number three, lol...what if Kaito was a mermaid?...rofl... *Imagines it*...okey nevermind...just answer the questions...don't hate me guyz...**

**Lastly number four...okay**

**so...IF-KAITO-AND-LUCIA-SWITCHED-BODIES-WHAT-WOULD-KAITO-DO-TO-LUCIA'S-BODY-!**

**Sorry just had to ask. I know these are random questions...and...well...bye guys.**

**Ja ne. (Ps: Incase ur wondering, I'm no Kaito-fan girl)**

Gaito: ...

Sara: He is totally sort of gay!

Gaito: ... *blush*

Britiyb: Yes all the fan girls would die if Kaito didn't exist, or at least a part of every fan girl would die. And if Kaito was a mermaid, hmmm... I don't know about other people, but I'd find him even more attractive!

Kaito: ... Don't make me sing THAT song again!

Britiyb: :( eeeeeevil!

Kaito: ... Well if I switched bodies with Lucia, I'm pretty darn sure it's obvious what I would do first!

Lucia: ... NEXT QUESTION!

Noel: Kirby Meets MissingNo. writes:

**Oh! I have some questions!**

**Seira and Sara: Ok, this is a long story. Sara, you technicaly didn't die, right? So why did you get reencarnated into Seira?**

**All mermaids: LOL OMG! Why do you get legs when you transform? I mean, you ARE mermaids!**

**Seira: You are my fave mermaid, you rule.**

**Everyone: How the beep are you talking english?**

Sara: I actually can't really tell you how I ended up being reincarnated into Siera. It is some sort of mermaid thing that no one really understands

Britiyb: I choose Karen to answer part 2

Karen: ...We grow legs so that it looks cooler when we pose!

Britiyb: ... Sara, expand

Sara: It is so that... I agree with what Karen said.

Siera: I rule! How exciting! That is like 2 compliments in like 2 chapters!

Britiyb: I'll shall answer part 4. They are talking in English because they are in my imaginary, realistic world. ...And besides, I only speak English, et un petite en Francais.

Siera: WHAT!

Britiyb: and a bit in French

Siera: OOOHH! Next... because of the whole been over a year since the chapter before last thing, we have 3 questions in a row from the same person. SWAC FAN 9546 says:

1.

**why can't lucia tell Kaito that she is a mermaid? he is not even human. he is Gaito's brother!**

2.

**one haha love the story**

**"Britiyb, Lucia,Rina,(and for some reason) Hippo: 10,0!"**

**Haha!**

**I don't think it's fair that Kaito is a supporting charactor because he is in the opening credits, but he is not in all the episodes.**

3.

**This is not a question just a comment**

**Hi Siera, this is a shout out for you!**

Lucia: okay, for the first post, quoting Sara, this is sort of a thing that no one can figure out. But, I get where your coming from, but if I were to tell him, I would turn in to sud bubbles.

Siera: I'm pretty sure every mermaids' crush by now already knows that said mermaid loves them.

Britiyb: She has a point there, but anyways, second post brings me back to the whole... KAITO SHOULD BE A MAIN CHARACTER! ... post 3, Siera, you have another compliment...ish

Siera: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you SWAC FAN 9546!

Masahiro: Okay, Crystle-shards writes:

**i have a LOT of questions so i better get started!**

**For Lucia: If Kaito didn't exist would you love Rihito? do you hate Mikaru if you do scream it out loud**

**For Hanon: if Nagisa got you pregnant would you yell at him or kiss him as soon as you find out?**

**For Rina: why do you and Masahiro always have arguments? and also how did you feel when Masahiro kissed you?**

**For Masahiro: do you know Rina's secret when you fell off a cliff?**

**For Nagisa: (NONE XD)**

**For Kaito: do you think Mikaru is annoying? if you were to choose any girl to marry who would it be? (it can still be Lucia)**

**For Sara (if she's even there): Do you like Gaito more or Taro? and also have you ever kissed Gaito? **

**For Coco: if Lady bat confessed to you whats ur reaction?**

**For Karen: (if shes there): if Sabruo confessed to you what would you do?**

**For Noel: do you like Rihito? if you dont who do you like? if you like no one then who would you want as a boyfriend?**

**For Sierra: ...if you were to choose a father would it be Gaito or Taro?**

**For Lady Bat (if he does appear) do you love Coco? cuz we all know u do.**

**thats all my questions **

**~~Crystal Shards~~**

Lucia: I might love Rihito, but I shouldn't have to worry about it, I mean, Kaito does exist!

Britiyb: Not exactly what they were asking, but alright.

Hanon: Let's see, if Nagisa got me pregnant, I would slap him at first, but then after a while, I would kiss him.

Britiyb: AWWWW!

Rina: ... We have arguments because we are different people so therefore have different opinions at times. And when Masahiro kissed me, I felt like any girl who has just been kissed would feel.

Britiyb: AWWWWW!

Masahiro: ...no

Britiyb: awwww!

Kaito: I kind of think Mikaru is annoying, and if I could marry any girl it would be Lucia

Britiyb: BOOOO!

Sara: I like both Gaito and Taro the same. Also, yes I have kissed Gaito, and it was nice.

Britiyb: AWWWWW! But, it is now RETARDO not Taro!

Sara: ...

Coco: I honestly don't know...

Britiyb: booo!

Karen: My reaction would be Wow.

Britiyb: AWW?

Noel: No I do not like Rihito. I don't like anyone. I would like to have a man as a boyfriend.

Britiyb: AWWWW! I think...

Siera: I would like... RETARDO as a father!

Britiyb: YAY!

Ladybat: Of course I love Coco.

Britiyb: AWWWW! And now we have our last question which happens to be very new! JustinneXD asks:

**Kaito and Lucia, I have a question...why are you blonde when you're japanese?**

**Is that natural? Or maybe because you came from sea? Tch. **

**Kaito, I know you're handsome and what-not (No offense Lucia. Just 'cause I think he's hot, doesn't mean I have to be smitten with him.) but what would you do if he was butt-ugly and looked like a rear end of a cow? Would you still love him? Yes, yes, it's a low question to which you have to answer with a shallow statement. NEXT!**

**Britiyb, why did it take you so long to update? I was dying here! ): *sadface***

Lucia: It is natural that we are blonde.

Kaito: yeah.

Lucia: EWWW! I would never love anybody who was that ugly!

Britiyb: That's rude. Anyways, since everybody got bored and left, except for Lucia, Kaito, Siera and I, I will answer that last question. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update, I was really busy with things, and sort of kind of almost forgot about this for a while. So I'm very sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Siera: Okay! So hopefully, to keep people from dying again, the next update will be done as soon as there is enough questions.

Britiyb: That's right, so good night, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Britiyb: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews! Before we start anything though, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Siera: Um... Isn't that a little late?

Britiyb: Yes, yes it is, but whatever. Today we have Gaito, Retardo, Siera, Kaito, Hanon, Lucia, Nagisa, Masahiro, Rina, Coco, Caren, Yuri, Hippo, and ME!

Yuri: Britiyb does not own Pichi Pichi Pitch nor does she own any of the characters.

Britiyb: Thanks Yuri! First question is from Mirabelle456. She writes:

**Gaito: did you know that your name sounds a lot like the J-Pop singer Gackt? **

**Maybe you should sing Vanilla... no, don't. Anyhoo, just wanted to let you know that you're appreciated.**

**Taro (or is it Retardo now?): Will you play a piano duet with me?**

Gaito: Thank you for appreciating me. I actually did not know my name sounded like a J-Pop singer.

Britiyb: Only because I am tired, Gaito will not be forced to sing Vanilla... maybe next time.

Retardo: Yeah sure, I would love to play a piano duet with you Mirabelle.

Hanon: What is that supposed to mean?

Britiyb: ...Wow Hanon, jealous much. Anyhoo, next question comes from AshleyLovesYou:

**heyyaa! BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice here(: I just changed my name. my real name is Ashley(: so..heyaa! **

**HEY BFF SEIRAAAAAAAA(: umm...you like ice cream right? cuz i love ice cream(:**

**especially mango sorbet(: cuz then..its ORANGE ICE CREAM(:**

**And Kaito...ur so sweet(: i feel speciall! I'm at the top of the list right?**

**(: haha. thanks(: im a nice person(:**

**oh and hi retardo! how's your new name workin out for you? (: do you like it?**

**haha(:**

**ok, Hanon I'm gonna say this once. YOU NEED TO GO TO A MENTAL WARD. You can obviously NOT date Retardo because that would make him a pedophile, OK? Got it? (:**

**Luchia luchia luchia... -sighs- what WILL I do with you? i mean, REALLY? you had to make Kaito all confused with you being the mermaid and everything? Poor**

**guy...): I mean, I understand the bubbles and the mermaids not being able to reveal themselves, but REALLY? you shouldnt have messed with his head so much :/ and really? you'd choose Gaito JUST because he looks like Kaito? obsessed much...? (:**

**Nagisa...ur weird. AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER MY OTHER QUESTION. ARE YOU BIPOLAR?**

**thats all(:**

**ok, i know someone already said this, but MASAHIRO ur look like...an japanese version of harry potter. its very creepy. and since you dont know who that is...maybe you should LOOK HIM UP.**

**umm RINA(: yeahh, you're pretty awesome...even though you're dating Harry Potter..**

**SEIRA...AGAIN(: hi BFF(: you're amazingg ~hugs~**

**KAITO...AGAIN(: you are the main character, cuz your awesome...and hot(; hahaha your hotness is like...9(: maybe a little more. hahah(: ~kisses cheek~ :P TAKE THAT LUCHIA..haha...jk? (:**

**COCO...your name reminds me of coconuts...dunno why(: BUT ur color reminds me of a banana! Hahaha(: were u a banana for Halloween?**

**KAREN: you're awesome(: i love you color and your Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start outfit thing(: its KAWAII! :D**

**and...that is all now. bye bye(:**

Siera: Hey BFF! I love ice cream! And I take the fact that you like orange ice cream as a compliment. Oh and also, you're amazing too! *hug*

Kaito: Yes, of course you're at the top of my list, and thank you for saying I'm awesome and that I am a main character.

Britiyb: What? I thought I was at the top!

Kaito: ... Retardo, answer your question

Retardo: I would change my name back, but everybody seems so happy with my current name.

Britiyb: AWWW!

Hanon: I do not need to go to a mental ward, I can date Retardo, and he is not a pedophile.

Britiyb: Yes, you do need to go to a mental ward, no, you cannot date Retardo, and if you do date him, yes, he will be a pedophile.

Hanon: Whatever!

Lucia: Ummm... okay...

Nagisa: Umm... for my question... just a minute

(Nagisa leaves room)

Britiyb: While we wait for him, Masahiro, go look up Harry Potter, and tell us if you think he looks like you, and Rina answer your question.

Masahiro: Be right back

(Masahiro leaves room)

Rina: Mine is not much of a question, but thanks anyways! Oh hi again Masahiro

Masahiro: I guess I sort of look like him, maybe I'm his twin...

Britiyb: Okay, then I officially dub you, Masahiro, the evil twin of Harry Potter!

Masahiro: Who said anything about me being evil?

Britiyb: I did. Anyways, since Nagisa still isn't back, Coco, your turn.

Coco: I think maybe, just maybe I was a banana as a little kid...

Caren: ... Thank you!

(Nagisa enters room again)

Nagisa: I am definitely NOT bipolar... I think...

Britiyb: Well, onto the next question. Sango Nanami writes:

**I have a question for all the mermaids. How can you swim in the ocean without your hair getting all tangled? I have medium-length hair, but when I get out of the pool, my hair's all tangled, even if I have a ponytail. Oh, and Yuri, Hippo, why do you two love eachother so much? you two look like little kids!**

Britiyb: First of all, I totally am with Sango Nanami with the hair thing! I mean, even when I put my hair up, it still gets tangled!

Rina: It is because we are magical.

Yuri: Hippo and I love each other because we're both adorable!

Hippo: Yeah, what Yuri. And final question comes from loli-neechan:

**you finally returned :D**

**how's everyone doing?**

**Happy New Year ^_^ Did everyone celebrate?**

**I was wondering...how come all of you mermaid know Japanese even though you come from different parts of the world? :0 Do you study world languages? _**

Britiyb: Unfortunately, I didn't really celebrate New Year's. *sigh* Also, eenie, meenie, minie, moe... I choose Gaito to answer the final question of this chapter.

Gaito: Well, see, we all wanted to be bilingual, so since Japanese seemed like a fun language to learn, we all started learning it... or at least that is what I think happened...

Britiyb: Okay! Well, time for me to say good bye to everyone for today! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Important Notice

Hi everyone,

On behalf of all characters in Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Interviews, I, Britiyb, would like to announce that due to complications, I will no longer posting chapters on . However, do not get upset, because it will now be on my live journal (found at on my profile). You do not need an account to leave a comment on my journal entries.

Also, I would just like to say one more thing, I am sorry if anybody found this childish. However, I myself, am still only young, and am always going to be young at heart. It is just the way I am. One more thing, for anyone wondering why characters were not acting how they should, this was supposed to be an alternate universe, like a lot of fanfiction, and again, I was being myself.

Thank you and I hope to hear from you all on my live journal.

Britiyb


End file.
